Berbeda
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Ia berbeda dan aku tertarik padanya. bolehkah aku merasa egois untuk kali ini saja? tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu terikat cinta oleh siapapun selain diriku. for #CrackPairingCelebration


**Berbeda**

**Desclaimer : Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam cerita ini.

WARNING! : OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, CRACKPAIR, TYPO (ABSOLUTELY), Another Timeline (MAYBE?)

Pair : Aladdin x Ja'far ( I know it's weird, but I'm really love Uke!Ja'far)

Summary : Ia berbeda dan aku tertarik padanya. Dan bolehkah aku merasa egois untuk kali ini saja? Dan tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu terikat cinta oleh siapapun selain diriku.

Disertakan untuk event** 'Crack Pair Celebration'**

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

Dia berbeda.

Sangat berbeda.

Kulitnya putih bak porselen-porselen cantik nan mahal milik kekaisaran Kou.

Rambutnya berwarna putih dan lembut—seperti perak nan halus bak tenunan kain sutra.

Kedua iris matanya hitam kelam, seperti memancarkan kesendirian dan ketakutan yang tak ada dasarnya.

Bunga-bunga putih yang biasa kulihat langsung ataupun membaca dari sebuah buku memang terlihat cantik nan terkesan polos. Namun, tak dapat mengalahkan eksitensi keindahan yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Tidak , bukan hanya bunga yang menjadi kiasannya. Bahkan permata dan perhiasan termahalpun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari sesosok pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut

Bagiku, ia sudah seperti sebuah permata yang tertidur di dasar samudra beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Ia begitu anggun,

Berkharisma,

Berpengetahuan luas,

Terkesan lemah dan ringkih, namun ia sangatlah kuat.

Penuh hasrat membunuh

Eksitensi yang tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan mata

Dia berbeda.

—tidak, dia begitu sempurna.

—dan menarik perhatian.

.

.

.

Aku dan dirinya sama-sama lelaki, dan usia berbeda lima belas tahun bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Aku tak peduli dengan perbedaan itu.

Aku seorang magi, dan ia seorang hamba seorang raja. Aku tak peduli itu.

Dia seorang mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aku tidak peduli.

Dia memiliki banyak penggemar rahasia. Aku tidak peduli

Yang kuinginkan adalah dirinya dan seluruh perbedaannya.

'Cinta tak pernah mengenal batasan umur, kasta, keadaan seseorang, ataupun gender.'

Setidaknya itulah yang kudengar dari paman Sinbad.

Dia, pemuda yang sudah berusia kepala dua itu sering terlihat berkutat dengan tumpukkan perkamen-perkamen kerajaan, diam di dalam ruangan tertutup selama berjam-jam lamanya, ataupun mengekori paman Sinbad dalam kesehariannya.

Terkadang, aku merasa bahwa dirinya sangat dekat dengan paman Sinbad.

Aku selalu berharap agar ia mau melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri. Bukan sebagai anak kecil yang sangat ia sayangi.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

Dan menatapku sejajar dengannya.

.

.ooo.

.

.

"Ja'far nii-san, bolehkah aku berharap dapat memilikimu?"

BRUUKK!

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, perkamen yang dibawa oleh sang penasehat terjatuh. Wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan kaget —sudah pasti.

_Tentu saja siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak seseorang dihadapannya dan mengatakan hal segamblang itu didepannya._

"k-kau bercanda 'kan, Aladdin-kun?"

"tentu saja tidak." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

_Beruntunglah, Kristal merah* yang selalu menempel dikepalaku dapat membuatku sejajar dengan tinggi badannya._

"—aku selalu mengatakan hal serius" Aku mencium pipinya sesaat setelah aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, "apakah aku pernah mengatakan hal yang terkesan bercanda kepadamu?" tanyaku balik

Matanya terbelalak kaget dan juga bingung, "—apa?"

"tataplah aku sebagai diriku sendiri. Bukan sebagai seorang anak kecil yang selalu kau manjakan" dan setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera pergi dari ruangan sepinya melalui jendela.

* * *

Kuharap ia mengerti perasaanku.

Aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku

Karena ia bukanlah cinta sesaat seorang bocah magi sepertiku.

Ia berbeda dari orang-orang yang kutemui, dan aku sangat mencintainya.

Dan perlukah aku menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada disisinya agar aku dapat bersamanya selamanya?

.

.

'**bolehkah aku merasa egois untuk kali ini saja?'**

'**tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu terikat cinta oleh siapapun selain diriku'**

**.**

**.**

End~

(*) Kristal merah yang biasa berada di kening Aladdin yang mampu membuatnya terbang

Just ngerusuh for fun~ Crack pair buat ngerusuh Fandom Magi! Salam kenal!


End file.
